


What is on your coat?

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Floor Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom's friend gives him shit over a smudge on his trusty navy peacoat.





	

Tom stepped into the café and looked around for the person he was meeting. He spotted her in the corner table. She saw him in the same moment and waved. He made his way through the café to the table. She stood and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The chill of his coat made her shiver. He kissed her cheek as she pulled back, passing the slight chill of his thin lips to her warm, flushed skin.  
“I’m so glad you could meet for brunch, darling.” She noticed the whitish smudge on his upper arm and the threadbare patch on his shoulder. He really loved that coat. Hadn’t he been wearing it since at least the first Thor? She remembered his black Loki hair and herringbone scarf. She missed that scarf. He never wore it anymore. “You’re thinking about something.”  
She looked up at him as they let their arms fall. “I was just thinking that I haven’t seen you wear the herringbone Loki scarf for a while.”  
He laughed. “And what made you think of that?” She scooted back around the table, as he removed his coat and hoodie. The waitress took his usual order after he’d settled into his seat.  
“Your coat. Geez, you’ve had that thing for how many years?”  
“What? I like it. I’ve got it broken in. I just replaced the button. Sewed it on myself.” He beamed with pride at her and she couldn’t help but laugh. “And she laughs.”  
“While we’re at it, what’s that white shit on the sleeve?”  
“What white shit?” He pulled the coat up to examine the sleeve. “Oh hell, I must have brushed against the mailbox. Now I’m gonna have to wash it.”  
“You sure? It might fall apart.” She pointed to the threadbare patch on the seam of the shoulder.  
“Oh har har, what is this pick on Tom’s coat day?”  
She laughed. “No, I just like giving you a hard time.” He grinned. “Don’t you dare say it.”  
“What?”  
“I swear, Thomas, sometimes you’re like every other walking cock on this globe and are permanently 12 years old.” His laughter made her smile spread into a grin.  
The rest of their meal was spent in easy conversation between chewing. She shifted her leg closest to him closer so that her knee touched his thigh. He scooted his foot so that it rested against hers. He looked up at her from under his brows, attempting to read her actions. He found her smiling and quiet, no one in the room the wiser to the shifting under the table.  
They shifted closer as they stood in the cold. “It’s been nice seeing you.”  
“It has.” She shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged her shoulders up.  
Tom cleared his throat. “Do you have time for tea?”  
She glanced through the window of the café at the clock on the wall. Even though she wasn’t going to say no, she made it look like she might. “Yea, sure.” They walked side by side until they’d reached his street. He hooked his arm around hers. Her gloved hand rested on his forearm. “When do you leave for filming?”  
“In about a month. For now, I’m just relaxing and enjoying the down time. I was six different people in less than two years.”  
“Wow, I didn’t realize that. But it makes sense.” She mentally ticked off each of his roles over the last two years. Her belly fluttered as they grew closer to his house. Then his arm was gone and he was unlocking the door. She stepped in as he held the door open for her.  
“I’ve missed you.” His hands went for her waist as he stepped into her, closing the door with a swing of his arm. She looked up and into his kiss. Their lips and tongues were eager as their excited hands began to remove the layers of winter wear, dropping it in a pile in the front hall. He grunted as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.  
The kiss broke with the action. “I’ve missed you too.” Her breathless voice vanished as his hungry lips moved to her pulse. His long legs took a handful of a few strides and they tumbled to the couch and then to the floor. The kiss broke again to their laughter.  
Tom’s hands skimmed up her thighs as she straddled him and up under her skirt. She pressed her hips to him, rubbing against his growing cock in the confines of his jeans. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it. He lifted his hips as he ran his hands up her back. His agile fingers made quick work of the clasp. She let the straps fall then it joined the shirt.  
He sat up and gathered her breasts in both his hands, pressing them to his face. He breathed in the soft, sweet scent of her skin, his eyes slipping closed in pure bliss. His lips and tongue tasted her. She reached down to pull his shirt over his head. He broke from her long enough to lose the shirt but then her mouth claimed his.  
“What is this you’re wearing?” He tugged at the waistband of the leggings.  
“It’s leggings, Tom.” She tried not to laugh.  
“Off, they need to come off.”  
“Such a bossy thing you are.” He grinned. She sighed and stood up, her feet at his thighs as she wriggled out of the leggings, drawing her panties down her legs with them. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her body against his chest. His head disappeared under her skirt.  
His breath caressed her, drawing a delicious shiver from her. He hummed in delight. “So wet for me already.” His large hands groped her ass, pulling her forward as he pushed his face into her pussy. He tongued the center of her folds, licking a wide stripe from her entrance to her clit.  
She moaned and reached for his hair. He pinched the sensitive bud between his lips, sucking and laving it until her legs began to shake. He spread his hands against her ass and lower back as she began to sink. He switched his legs around, moving up onto his knees as she lay on the floor. No longer having to hold her up, he held her pussy lips open with two fingers, continuing to lavish her clit. She gasped and writhed, clutching at his hair.  
His free hand fumbled with belt and button and zipper, shoving his jeans off his hips and pulling his cock out. He stroked it slow and tight, waiting. She keened his name and soaked his short scruffy beard. He gave her clit a final kiss then stalked up her body. He wiped his mouth then dove in for a kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue.  
Tom griped the base of his cock, teasing his cock head around her entrance then through her folds, pushing up against her hyper sensitive clit. She whined. “Please, Tom.” He nuzzled his nose against hers. She lifted her hips in offering after the second pass.  
“Please what, darling?”  
“I need you. Please stop teasing.”  
“You need me?”  
“Yes.” He rested his cock head against her.  
“You want me?”  
“Oh god yes.” His teeth scraped her cheek and jaw. Her trembling moan spurred him forward, nearly filling her with one thrust. But she was tight. It’d been so long since they’d been together. Her mewling moans drove him to the brink. He thrust shallowly, giving her body time to adjust to him. She clung to him, panting and moaning. His face scrunched up as he fought the pressure. His body shook with need.  
“Cum for me, darling. I’m so close.” His words were all she needed and she toppled over the edge, shouting and holding onto him tighter. He groaned and followed her immediately. His shaky arms gave and dropped his body so he rolled to the side. They lay panting, staring at his ceiling. “Brunch again tomorrow?”


End file.
